Stealth
by FutureScribe11
Summary: The start of a story I'm going to start writing. I'm honestly hoping to just get better at writing if you read this please review, talk about what I can do better or how to improve my writing. If you could review it, and please be brutal on how I can improve, I really want to improve my writing. It's the start of a simple recon mission gone awry.


Young Justice – Stealth

1900 hours local time, we were launching into a remote village in South America. Nightwing, Bart and I were launching to investigate a local disturbance. The league had gotten reports of an unknown military group occupying an ancient pyramid.

"Garfield you ready to jump?" Bart and Nightwing looked at me impatiently from the back of the bio-ship.

"I guess, now's a good a time any" I said with a smirk

"Remember guys, primary objective is to observe what's going on. Our goal is to get into the pyramid, see what this group is doing, estimate the threat and report back to the league. Once we land I want strict radio silence, only radio if you need back up. If anything gets to hairy we have beta on standby at the watch tower ready to zeta beam down. At approximately 2000 hours the bio ship will be here to pick us up, everyone be out at least five minutes before. Understood?"

"Come on Nightwing, we're not kids anymore, we get in we get out, piece of cake. Besides I can survey the entire place in about 10-15 minutes anyways" Bart laughed as he said this.

"Highly unlikely," Nightwing pressed a button on his wrist it showed a three dimensional map of the place. "As you can see the pyramid is more than it seems, it has regular base levels of the pyramid but upon closer inspection with the bio-ships sonar there are tunnels that run for about a three mile radius in every direction. Whatever this militant group is here for, it's important."

"Fine… I just don't see why I'm here, I'm not much for stealth" Bart muttered

"Yeah why is Bart here?" I asked "No offense but like he said he's just fast, if you need to get in somewhere fast, yeah… but for a stealth investigation?"

Nightwing looked at me over his shoulder and glared for a moment. I shuddered, Nightwing had been like a big brother to me ever since I joined the team and Sis had left for a while. But he still scared the crap out of me sometimes.

"Bart is here because he can cover the most ground, if he notices something that you and I cannot reach we can get to him and investigate further, I don't need to tell you he's not the most observant, but what I can tell you is thanks to our tracker tech we can catch up with him in a matter of minutes instead of having to sneak around for four hours to find it we can do it in less than an hour."

"Nightwing we're not kids anymore!" Bart spat at him "You don't have to attack us like that, we're as old as you were when you started leading missions! God it's been five years since we defeated the reach! And you act like we haven't changed at all. For Gods Sa-"

Nightwing turned around and grabbed Bart by the collar cutting him off. He got right in his face and started slowly talking. "We have a mission. I am the leader. If you wish to challenge my authority later you may, but right now we're on a mission. Hurt the mission, and I will have a problem." He threw Bart down, "do we understand?"

"Yes..." Bart coughed, I waited for more words to spill out his mouth. None did, that was a first.

God Dick… why were you so angry. You just attacked a member of our team. OUR team, he hadn't been the same since that night. His friends, no, his family was murdered in cold blood. God Dick… I don't know what's going on with you.

"Now if that's everything, we drop in 3… 2… "The hatch below us dropped and we flew through the air. Nightwing and Bart readjusted themselves and ended up going down face first ready to roll as they hit the ground. I transformed quickly, my arms and legs shrunk down as my arms and legs stretched into wings and talons. My mouth stretched and hardened as it turned into a beak. I shrunk down into the form of a hawk. It took a moment to readjust myself but then I was soaring through the air as we landed on the ground.

As we all landed, our suits transformed from their regular bright colors into a night black color and Nightwing looked at both of and slowly spoke "Bart goes in first, we give him ten minutes then we go in after him, beast boy find a vantage point where you can swoop into the cave quickly and I'll do the same, Bart radio as soon as you find anything."


End file.
